Healing
by Valkyria Raven
Summary: Sequel to 'Crazy Conduct' Yami has shut himself inside the Puzzle afraid to face everything that happened. Yugi is determined to face the Puzzle's defences in order to reach Yami and help him heal from his trauma. Puzzleshipping.


Valkyria: I couldn't let ''Crazy Conduct'' end like this so I decided to make a trilogy. This is the second part. Enjoy.

WARNINGS: Yaoi, Angst and Blood.

I will call Dark Magician DM and Dark Magician Girl DMG.

* * *

Yugi had done it. He had defeated Marik and saved him from his darkness. He had saved Mai's soul from the Shadow Realm. He had saved the entire world. But there was someone he hadn't saved.

Those events had occurred a little over than a week ago and Yugi still hadn't heard from Yami. After his violation, Yugi had taken the Pharaoh to his soul room to help him recover. Since then, he had been unable to enter the Pharaoh's soul room. He knew his lover was still traumatized and weak from what had happened but shutting his self away wouldn't help him heal.

Yugi's friends, even Kaiba, were surprised that Yugi dueled instead of Yami. When they asked him he simply said that Yami wasn't feeling alright, which wasn't entirely a lie. But when, after a week they didn't see or heard from him they were starting to get worried to a point they would constantly push Yugi. He finally told them that Yami wasn't well and he was recovering in the Puzzle but he refused to reveal why. He knew that his lover couldn't stand to be pitied for what had happened. That is if Yugi ever managed to get him out of the Puzzle.

* * *

It was night time and Yugi was currently stargazing. He was still on vacation so he could focus at the task at hand: Help Yami. So without further delay he relaxed and focused all his energy into entering the puzzle. It took him some time, since he wasn't as able with shadow magic as Yami, but he still made it.

He appeared in the middle of his soul room still dressed in his satin, purple pj's. A gift from Yami since he thought that star pj's were childish and Yugi needed something more mature although his soul room was anything but mature. Various toys were littering the floor and the whole room looked like it belonged to a child.

Leaving his soul room he went to the corridor that separated his and Yami's soul rooms. The metallic door with the Eye of Horus stood as intimidating as ever. With a deep breath Yugi grasped the handle only to withdraw immediately due to the electric shock he received. The Puzzle's defenses were really strong since the Pharaoh had retreated to the Puzzle.

Yugi took a deep breath and he put his hand to the handle again. He was hit by electricity again but he kept his hand there. Despite the pain he turned the handle and opened the door. When the door opened he let go of the handle and he took a look at his hand. It was really numb and red. He let out a sigh and he entered the room. He knew that by the time he would find Yami, his hand would be the last of his problems.

When he set foot in the room he was immediately hit by a wave of freezing air causing him to shiver. In fact the whole room was freezing cold. The cold was so strong that it caused his bare feet to become numb in matters of minutes along with his hands, chest and face. The rest of his body was also cold but not so bad since he was wearing his night clothes.

He continued walking for some minutes trying to locate the Pharaoh. He knew that the interior maze of the Puzzle was vast and it would take some time. He tried to sense him more than once but the only thing he sensed was a wave of agony and despair along with a mental barrier that kept from communicating with Yami.

He was pulled out of his thought when he heard a sound like metal scraping the wall. He tried to locate the source of the sound but since it was dark he couldn't see very well. The only warning he got was the loud sound of metal near him.

He went out of the way to avoid being stabbed by a sword but the sword managed to cut him deeply in his right arm. Yugi let out a cry of pain. In the Puzzle, although only his soul could enter, he was still able to feel and therefore get hurt although those wounds could heal much faster and they didn't manifest in his real body.

Applying pressure to his wound to stop the bleeding he continued walking, trying to sense the Pharaoh but he also kept a lookout at his surroundings. Many times he became victim of more knives, swords, electricity and fire.

He was really weak after some time. He was covered in burn marks and cuts that were bleeding. He was feeling really lightheaded and his ripped clothes were doing little to keep the cold out. If he was in the real world and not the Puzzle, he knew he would have passed out. Not that he was doing much better inside the Puzzle. The only reason he kept going was because he knew his Yami needed him.

He tried to focus one more time trying to pinpoint the feelings he was receiving. He was surprised when he felt them near him. Closing his eyes he started walking towards the feeling he was getting, keeping his hands in front of him. He kept his breathing deep and steady trying to will the pain away and locate his Yami. It worked for the most part. Although he was still exhausted he managed to keep going a little easier than before.

He walked for some minutes till he turned to a corridor. Trusting his instincts he opened his eyes. In front of him there was one door, where the feelings were coming really strong from. In front of the door, standing guardians were the Dark Magician and the Dark Magician Girl.

Sensing his presence they raised their staffs.

''Who dears enter?'' DM asked with a strong and stern voice.

Yugi, wanting to avoid more pain, stepped into the light facing the two magicians.

''Master Yugi!'' DMG gasped and ran to him.

DM was also very concerned about his young master's condition, also approached him.

''Young master. It wasn't wise to come here. The Puzzle's defenses are really strong and they don't recognize friend from foe.'' DM said concerned.

''It doesn't matter. Is Yami there?'' he asked with a strained voice.

''He is but young master you need to lie down and take care of your wounds.'' DMG said concerned.

''I'll be ok. He is the one that needs help.'' Yugi said and he slowly made his way to the door. He put his hand to the handle only to be pushed away by a shadow wave which caused him to crush to the opposite wall.

''Master!'' DM and DMG shouted and ran to him.

Yugi was shakily rising on his hands and knees trying to regain his breath. The shadow wave had caused most of his wounds to reopen. His head was hearting from the impact and he could feel blood running down the back of his neck.

''Master please.'' DMG cried with tears running down her cheeks.

Yugi turned to her and offered a grateful smile as he rose to his feet.

''Don't worry.'' he whispered and he slowly made his way to the door. He nearly fell sometimes but DMG helped him up.

When he reached the door DM's voice stopped him.

''If you continue it may shutter you soul.'' he said fearful for his young master.

''For Yami.'' he said and he grasped the handle, summoning all his will and power to aid him. He felt the shadow wave pushing him but he was getting strength from his love for the young Pharaoh. With all his might he pushed the shadow wave away and opened the door.

He shakily stepped inside the grand chamber. It was a bedchamber from what he could gather. Egyptian hieroglyphics and pictures were covering the walls. They were various other objects such as a vanity table, a wardrobe and a full-length mirror all of them decorated with gold and stones. Last but not least, in the middle of the room, was a king size canopy bed.

The bed-posts were made from wood, which was decorated with golden designs. Crimson, velvet curtains were surrounding the bed. The bed, as far as Yugi could see, had crimson sheets and pillows along with a beautiful silk blanket, crimson with golden designs. Under that blanket, curled in a fetal position, was Yami. He had his face buried in one pillow and his whole body was shaking with sobs. It caused Yugi, more pain to see his beloved like this, than all his wounds combined.

With silent steps he approached the bed. When he reached it he sat down at the edge next to Yami. Yami must have felt his presence because his sobs stilled and his whole body stiffened.

Yugi timidly put a hand to Yami's shoulder.

''Koi please.'' Yugi pleaded.

Yami still stayed still and didn't answer.

''Koi please don't shut me out. I love you please let me sooth your pain.'' Yugi pleaded with tears making their way down his face and onto the sheets.

Yami reluctantly turned towards Yugi. Yugi wanted to cry and shout at the same time. His Yami was looking terrible to say the least. His eyes were bloodshot from all the crying. But what really pained Yugi was the look of despair that Yami had in his eyes. It was like he had given up.

Yami looked Yugi up and down before his eyes widened and some of their old sparkle came back. He bolted upright and he grasped Yugi's shoulders.

''What happened to you koi? Who hurt you?'' he asked worried.

Yugi smiled a bit, happy that his Yami was acting a bit like his old self.

''No one hurt me koi. The puzzle was trying to protect you and I got hurt while i was trying to find you.'' Yugi said as he put his hands to Yami's shoulders.

''It's my fault then.'' he whispered and he lowered his head.

Yugi however, was having none of this. He held Yami's face between his face and he made him look him in his eyes.

''This is not your fault. What happened it is not your fault. I love you. You are my darkness, my partner and my love. I want you back. I want you to let me help you.'' Yugi said with a steady voice, despite the tears that were pouring down his face.

''I'm afraid.'' Yami whispered.

'' I still love you and I don't think any less of you. I don't pity you either. You are too strong for that.'' Yugi said with a small smile.

Yami was amazed and a bit relieved. He believed that after what Marik had done, his aibou would be disgusted by him and pitied him for his lack of strength.

However, his little one was here. He knew how he was feeling. He knew what he was going through. He knew what to say. And most importantly he still loved him.

With a small smile Yami hugged Yugi and he buried his face to Yugi's chest. Yugi happy return the hug and put his head on top of Yami's. They stayed like that till Yami raised his face.

''I have to heal your wounds.'' Yami said gesturing to Yugi's wounds.

''Don't worry. Sleep and relaxing is all I need now that I have you with me. I will help you get over it.'' Yugi said with a warm smile as he leaned down and gave Yami a small peck on his lips. He felt Yami tense that's why he kept the kiss chaste but he made sure to pour all of his love in it.

He broke the kiss and looked at Yami. He had a cute blush on his cheeks and his eyes were brighter than before.

''I love you. Don't forget it no matter what.'' he said with a smile.

''I won't. I love you too koi.'' Yami said and with that he with Yugi in his arms, laid in the bed.

For the first time in a week, both of them, slept peacefully without terrors plugging their dreams. Yugi knew that the healing process had a long way to go but he was determined to help his lover become the strong, proud he once was.

* * *

Valkyria: There you go.

Raven: Review please.

Valkyria: Also look out for the third part of the trilogy called ''Let my Love bring you back.''.


End file.
